No More Excuses
by MrsRollins21
Summary: After ending a four year relationship after finding out that he was hiding secrets from her Alexa finally moved on. Engaged, happy and loving her life. Or so she thought, stressful situations can really bring out the worst in a person.
1. Chapter 1

"Can you just slow down and talk to me about this?" she was surprised when the 6'8" Baron Corbin whipped around and his piercing brown eyes looked into her green ones with more anger then she had ever seen before.

"You want me to _talk_ to you about this?" he didn't bother keeping his voice low, not caring that many of their co-workers were now watching the scene in front of them. "Okay, I'll talk to you about this. I'll tell you how this is all your fault. Every time I think I'm finally getting somewhere, when I finally get that push I get thrown right back down. For a while I couldn't understand why that was – until tonight. Your little prick of an ex-boyfriend can't handle the fact that you've moved on. So I have to suffer because of you," he went to turn to continue his rampage through the halls when he turned back to Alexa to add. "I'm beginning to think you're not even worth it anymore."

Alexa stood in shock and watched as he headed on his way back to the locker room, too stunned to even take a step to follow him.

"Alexa," she faintly heard her name. "Alexa," she heard again, this time she could tell the person was standing on her left. "Alexa," third time was the charm and Alexa's head snapped in the direction of the voice to find her best friend Carmella standing next to her. "Are you okay?"

She broke. Right there in front of most of the SmackDown locker room she broke down into an ugly cry on Carmella's shoulder.

"Let's get her out of here," she heard a man's voice say behind Carmella. "Zo, go get her bags from the douche's locker room," that comment told her the man's voice was Colin's.

The next ten minutes Alexa felt as if she was floating; from the arena, to the parking garage and to the car. She wasn't sure if she walked or someone carried her; she didn't open her eyes and wipe the tears away until she was safe inside the backseat of a rental car.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Alexa looked to her side and saw the concerning look of her best friend, she was about to answer her when the front doors of the car opened, Colin climbed into the driver's side and Enzo climbed into the passenger side.

"Your bags are in the trunk babygirl," Enzo said as he looked back at the tear stained blonde.

Alexa gave him a small smile and nodded before sighing and leaning back against the seat, she and everyone else in the car remained quiet for the rest of the ride.

"You can room with me and the boys tonight, I'll make Zo sleep on couch," Carmella smiled as they arrived at the hotel and began unloading their car.

"Thank you," Alexa gave a faint smile as the four of them began making their way up to their room and once they were safe inside and settled in her friend couldn't help but ask the question that she had been dying to ask.

"Did you know he felt like that?"

Alexa plopped down on the big couch in the room and looked at the four questioning eyes in front of her and shook her head, "I had no idea. He's been stressed lately but last week was the first time I ever heard any sort of anger about the decisions being made."

"When he and Daniel got into that argument on Talking Smack? That wasn't scripted?"

Alexa shook her head, "He wasn't happy about the U.S. Title decision, just like he wasn't happy about not being in the World Championship match."

Colin was now officially confused, "Was Baron even promised any of that?"

Alexa shook her head again, "Never verbally, he was just always given maybes and I guess the maybes got to him." Alexa looked down at the engagement ring on her finger, the one that she'd only been wearing for four short months.

"And the Dean stuff?"

Alexa rolled her eyes, "That's the first time I've heard him mentioned at all. From what he said I'm assuming he thinks that since Dean is at the top that he's the one in Shane's ear keeping him from moving up in the company."

Enzo scratched the back of his head, hating the fact that he was going to have to be the one to point out the next fact and ask the next question, "We all know Dean and we all know how he acts when it comes to you, the man had to be pulled from a championship match in a pay-per-view when he found out you were engaged. Is it possible that Baron is right?"

Alexa shook her head, "His goal is to get me back, not make Baron suffer and besides since the incident you just pointed out he's not all the way back on Shane's good list, which is why AJ is champ right now – if it weren't for Vince being obsessed with him then he wouldn't even be mid-card."

Carmella shook her head, "This is all so ridiculously stupid, he belittles you like that in front of the entire SmackDown locker room because of an assumption? And then he tells you that you're not even worth it anymore? I love you Alexa but you have to see that this isn't the man that you should be marrying."

Alexa nodded her head, "There's a lot I have to think about."

"I think we can hold off on all of that until tomorrow," Colin said as he stood up. "I think we should all head to bed."

"My brain is too crazy for me to even get any sleep, I think I'm going to take a walk," Alexa said as she stood up.

"Do you really think it's a good idea?" Carmella asked. "He's staying here too."

Alexa shook her head, "What can he say that he hasn't already?" she made her way closer to the door. "Look you guys get some sleep, I'll be ready to go in the morning." Alexa didn't wait to hear what any of her friends had to say, she slowly pulled the door open and stepped out into the hallway. She wandered her way through the hotel, it was late so the lobby was empty and the calming sound from the small waterfall they had drew Alexa toward one of the two chairs nearby it. She had just closed her eyes and leaned her head back when the voice of the last person she wanted to see tonight rang through her ears.

"Tonight isn't the night Dean," she sighed as she opened her eyes and looked over at the man she was once madly in love with.

"So I've heard," he smirked. "I didn't come here to start anything with you. I came here to clear my name and make sure you're okay."

Alexa looked at him confused and sighed, "What are you talking about?"

"I heard about what asshole said to you tonight, the whole locker room knows actually; I have nothing to do with whatever it is that creative is doing with his character – not gonna lie though, that would have been a really good plan but unfortunately I didn't think of it."

Alexa shook her head, "Never thought you did. Didn't think you were that smart so don't give yourself too much credit there."

Dean rolled his blue eyes before looking back at Alexa, "Anyway, are you okay?"

Alexa sighed, "Do you really care? Or are you hoping that this somehow brings you and I back together because if that's the case it's not going to happen; there is no hope for you and I."

Dean rolled his eyes again, "Yeah, I got that the night you agreed to marry the asshole. But the fact still remains that you and I spent almost four years of our lives together – I can't just turn how I feel about you off."

It was now Alexa's turn to sigh, "Then do you really think I'm okay?"

Dean shook his head, "I know you're not. I saw Mel and the boys whisk you out of the arena and the look in your eyes was blank. This came out of nowhere didn't it?"

Alexa nodded her head, "I didn't know he felt any of that. I mean I knew he was getting frustrated with his booking and I have to admit I can see why. They build him up just to knock him back down. And I also know that dealing with you isn't fun," she said, looking at him. "But the part about me and how he feels is new to me."

"Is there any possibility at all that what he said was simply out of anger and he doesn't mean it?"

Alexa shook her head, "But does that make it okay? Not only did he say it but he said it in front of almost all of our co-workers."

Dean sighed, "Don't go back to him Alexa," she went to respond but he held his hand up so he could finish. "Like I said before, I'm not going to use this to get you back. I understand your feelings towards me and I know that we're over. But I also know that you deserve better. You left me because you deserve better, Baron isn't better." Alexa again went to respond but this time she was cut off by Dean standing up, "You don't have to say anything, just please think about it and know that I'm here if you need me," he turned and walked in the direction of the elevators.

Alexa sighed and looked at the waterfall next to her; now she was even more confused than she was before.


	2. Chapter 2

Alexa sat in the diva's locker room, everyone was rushing to get ready for the show but Alexa just sat there – staring down at her engagement ring as she spun it around her finger. It had been almost a full 24 hours since Baron had flipped out on her and she hadn't heard anything from him. She didn't even know if he had bothered to show up for the show tonight, she'd been too busy hiding in the diva's locker room – the only places she had managed to go were wardrobe to get her outfit for tonight approved and make-up.

"Alexa," she looked up and saw Carmella in her ring gear looking down at her. "You need to go get your hair done, the show is starting in twenty minutes."

Alexa shook her head and stood up, "He's my first interview," she finally let out what had been plaguing her thoughts this entire time.

"You guys are both professionals," Carmella said as she took her best friends hand and squeezed it. "You're going to have to smile and do your job – you only have to talk to him while the camera is on. You can walk away as soon as you're done," she said.

Alexa nodded her head, "Thank you, Mels." Alexa smiled at her friend before leaving the locker room and heading to hair and make-up. Carmella was right, this was her job and she loved it. Regardless of what happens off camera she can't let any of it show while she's on camera – no matter how frustrating the situation was.

" _Here with me tonight is the Lone Wolf, Baron Corbin." The camera panned out, showing the 6'8" man standing next to Alexa. "Baron last night you had the opportunity at the number one contendership for the WWE Championship, had it not been for the interference from Kalisto do you think that position would have been yours?"_

 _The Lone Wolf stared at the woman next to him "What kind of stupid question is that? Of course, it would have been mine. That little punk Kalisto is going to get what he deserves tonight and after I beat his ass in the ring I'm going straight to Daniel Bryan and demanding a rematch for that #1 contender spot."_

" _I hate to point this out but, after the argument you and Daniel got into a few weeks ago on Talking Smack, do you really think he's going to give you another shot?"_

 _Baron took an angry deep breath and got close to Alexa's face, "He's not going to have a choice." Baron walked away from Alexa and out of the view of the camera._

"And cut," the director said.

Alexa released the breath she had been holding, looking to her right to see Baron was continuing is walk down the hallway and away from her. She shook her head and walked in the opposite direction.

"I am so ready to be home for three whole days," Alexa said as she plopped on the bench in the women's locker room and slipped off her heels.

"I know, I don't even think I want to go to the gym during the time off," Becky said as she put the last of her things in her bags.

Carmella laughed, "Yeah, like that's going to happen."

Alexa pulled a pair of leggings on under her dress before slipping the dress over her head and replacing it with a t-shirt, "Can you and Cass drop me off at home when we land?" Alexa asked Carmella, they both lived in Orlando had were headed straight to the airport from the venue.

Carmella nodded her head, "I'm assuming you guys haven't talked?"

Alexa shook her head no, "He made it to the interview right before the cameras started rolling and then after the interview he just went on his way. Didn't see him at all after that."

"You need to take these three days off to decide what you're going to do," Carmella said as she pulled her duffle bag onto her shoulder. "And if that ring is going to stay on that finger."

Alexa grabbed her bag and purse and followed Carmella out of the locker room and to the parking lot. As she put her bag into the trunk of she and Carmella's car she looked up to see Baron getting into a car with Corey Graves and Finn Balor, she was hoping that he'd look her way just for a second. But as his door closed Alexa sighed and shook her head before closing the trunk and getting in the car.

It was three in the morning by the time Alexa finally got dropped off at home, as she unlocked her door she smiled to herself and slipped off her shoes. She dropped all her bags by the front door once it closed and made a beeline straight for her bedroom. She wanted nothing more than to sleep but the second her head hit that pillow her brain just wasn't ready to turn off. She grabbed her phone off the night stand, entered her passcode and scrolled through her contacts before landing on the name of the person she was looking for.

She took a deep breath and clicked the call button- he never slept so she knew he would be awake, it rang twice before she heard his voice.

"I think we need to talk," she sighed.

"I'll be there in ten," he said before hanging up the phone.

Alexa sighed and tossed her phone on the bed next to her and stared at the ceiling, was she ready for what she was about to do?


	3. Chapter 3

Ten minutes seemed to fly by like seconds and Alexa found herself rushing out of bed to get to the door when she heard the knock. She moved her suitcase and bag from in front of the door before unlocking it and pulling it open. The sight of the man in front of her made her want to slam the door in his face and pull him into the bedroom – her head and her heart were clearly at war with everything going on at the moment.

He made his way inside of the house and took a seat down on the couch, Alexa took a moment to take a deep breath before shutting the door and joining him –sitting on the chair across from him.

They sat in silence for a few seconds before she eventually spoke up, "Were you ever going to call?"

He took a deep breath and looked over at her, "I was – sometime during our time off. I just needed some time."

Alexa nodded her head, this talk wasn't helping her like she thought it would. He had said one sentence and she found herself wanting to reach over the couch and strangle him, "So you were just going to continue to let me sit around and wonder what we are."

"What do you mean wonder what we are? We're engaged."

Alexa shook her head as she looked down at her finger, she hesitated for a second before sliding the ring off, "We are not engaged Baron. Not after this."

"Oh come on Alexa, it was a fight. You're over-reacting about this now," he said as she sat the ring down on the table in front of the two of them.

"Over-reacting?" Alexa stood from the chair, she could no longer contain her anger. "You told me that I wasn't worth all of the trouble with Dean, after you blamed me for your issues with the company. And then you didn't talk to me and had no intentions of talking to me because you needed time. And to make it all worse, you did all of this in front of our co-workers. The entire locker room knows our personal problems."

"Alexa I was upset and frustrated," he said, trying to remain calm.

"So that makes it okay for you to disrespect me like that?"

Baron took a deep breath, "So you're breaking up with me over this?"

Alexa took a deep breath, "I just think we need a break. You clearly have some sort of resentment towards me that you need to work through and I need time to get over the things you said."

Baron leaned forward and grabbed the ring off the table in front of him, he looked at it for a few moments before talking. "I saw you and Dean in the lobby that night."

Alexa sat back down on the couch, "He was clearing his name."

"And warning you not to take me back," he said as he looked up at her. "Guess you're taking his advice."

"What he said has nothing to do with my decision now – your actions do. This is your fault, not his. He just wanted to be sure I knew he wasn't the one holding you back."

Baron shook his head, "He said the same thing to me the next night at the show – after he ensured me that you wouldn't forgive me for this."

Alexa looked down at her hands, her left one suddenly looked naked without her ring being there. "As terrible as this is going to sound – Dean knows me better than most people, he might just be right."

Baron took a deep breath and stood up, "So you called me over here to end things?"

Alexa shook her head, "If that's what you want, I told you I was willing to work on things."

Baron shrugged, "Taking this off made things pretty clear to me."

Alexa made her way closer to Baron, his attitude plus her lack of sleep was making her irritable. "You're not going to sit here and make this out to be my fault. You're the one who decided to flip out in front of me in front of everyone. You were the one told me that I wasn't worth 'it' anymore. You were the one that IGNORED me for an entire day. You were the one who wasn't even going to try to talk to me until you calmed down. I didn't do shit to you Baron and I never have."

"You might not have but your ex-boyfriend has – do you know what it's like dealing with his bullshit every day? Some other new bullshit from him trying to take my girlfriend from me?"

"I warned you, I told you about him and I gave you the chance to walk. It was your choice to stay," she answered.

"Because I love you, I put up with his bullshit because I love you but there's only so much a guy can handle."

"Then you should have talked to me about it," she said. "All you did was show me how easy it was for you to walk away from me. Just like he did."

"I just needed some time."

"And now I'm offering it to you," she said. "I'm giving you a break, if you want to use the break to work on us then I'm willing to do that. If you want to use the break to end things, then that's totally up to you."

"I don't want to end things," he said. "But please don't make me take this with me." Baron slowly walked over to Alexa and reached his hands behind her neck, unclasping her necklace. He slid the ring on the necklace and put it back on her, holding the ring in his fist. "I'm going to make things better."

Alexa nodded her head, holding back the tears that were threatening to fall.

"I'll call you tomorrow, we can do lunch or something."

"I'm doing Disney with Mel and the guys tomorrow," she said. "You can join us."

Baron nodded his head, "I'll meet you there." As Baron made his way to the door he stopped as he put his hand on the door knob, turning to Alexa "I love you," he said before leaving the house.

Alexa let out an exhausted sigh as she plopped back down on the chair, holding the ring around her neck in her hand and finally let the real question sink in – did she really want things to work out between them?

"So wait, he went from acting like a total dick to promising to fix things?" Carmella said as she and Alexa enjoyed brunch at a local restaurant.

Alexa sighed, "I swear I have a special talent for picking the world's most confusing men."

"Is he coming today?"

Alexa shrugged, "He said he'd meet us there but who knows."

"So this is probably a bad time to tell you that Seth and Dean are joining us as well?"

Alexa rolled her eyes, "Dean never does Disney, why today?"

"Do I really need to answer that question?"

Alexa took a sip of her mimosa, mentally telling herself that seven more of these should be enough to get her through the day.


	4. Chapter 4

"Where are they?" Enzo whined to the group in front of him. "If they don't show in the next twenty minutes then we're heading in without them," he, Colin, Baron, Seth and Dean had been waiting at the entrance to Disney's Epcot for the past twenty minutes.

"Mel said they were having brunch, you know how the two of them get when they have mimosas," Colin said as he pulled his phone out of his pocket after hearing the text message notification. "She said they just parked, they're heading to us now." About five minutes later the guys could see the girls heading toward them.

"Twinning today?" Enzo smirked, both girls were wearing a pair of jean shorts, a white tee shirt with Mickey Mouse on it and a pair of Minnie ears with a red bow on them.

"Of course," the girls said in unison before looking at each other and giggling.

"How many mimosas did you have at brunch?" Colin laughed as the group made their way to the security check.

Alexa glanced at Baron, "Enough." The group made their way through the security check point before entering the park, stopping so that the girls could take pictures in front of Spaceship Earth.

"Naked ring finger and jerk of the year decided to join us today," Dean said as he fell behind the group next to Alexa.

Alexa glanced ahead of her where Baron and Colin were currently laughing about something, "He came over last night and we talked, we're taking a break for now."

"Ah, so you're single," Dean smirked.

Alexa rolled her eyes, "Please don't try anything today Dean."

Dean smirked again and put his hands up before walking up to catch up with Seth.

"You good girl?" Carmella asked, noticing her friends look of annoyance.

"Yeah, I just don't feel like dealing with drama today. I hope they can both act like adults."

"Well shake it off, ignore it and let's go get drunk around the world."

"I'll tell you one thing," slurred a drunk Enzo. "This is the first time I have ever had beer from every single country in one day."

The group laughed and collectively rolled their eyes at the clearly wasted man. They had just finished their day at Epcot and were headed out of the park. The only sober ones being Baron and Dean surprisingly.

"So how is someone going to drive me?" Carmella asked.

Baron looked confused before piecing together what she was trying to say, "Dean can drive one car, I'll drive the other."

"Maybe, just maybe, you and Alexa can ride in my car. I'll ride with everyone else," Carmella laughed. "The inside is getting detailed tomorrow so I totally don't mind if you have sex in it."

Baron laughed as he glanced up at Alexa who was on Seth's back almost completely knocked out, "Somehow I don't think she'd make it through that."

"Besides, if anyone is riding with Alexa it's me," Dean spoke as he fell behind with the two of them after hearing Carmella's offer.

Even in her drunk state Carmella still hated the sight of Dean Ambrose, "She doesn't want you Dean. You had your chance."

"One could say the same for the Lone Wolf over here," he jabbed his elbow in Baron's direction.

"Only I didn't sleep with half of the country while I was with her," Baron rolled his eyes. He had to get away from Dean before he ended up breaking his "I won't hit him" promise he had made to Seth.

"Can you please just let her go?" Carmella asked. "She's happy when she's with him. You can't take what happened in the past few days as an example but when things are good between them, they're really good."

Dean shrugged, "Would you give up on Colin if you knew you fucked up? Or would you try everything in your power to make it up to him and let him see you're capable of changing." He glanced up as the group began coming to a stop around the two cars. "I'll drive you, Colin, Enzo and Seth home. Baron can take Alexa."

Carmella wasn't sure if it was the alcohol or if Dean truly didn't make any sense. He had sounded like he said he wasn't letting Alexa go but then pushed her into the car alone with Baron. She shook off her thoughts, she was far too drunk to untangle the brain of the Lunatic Fringe.

Alexa woke up the next morning with a dull ache in her head, she went to roll over to her other side and attempt to go back to sleep but was very surprised when she collided with the chest of another person.

"It's okay, it's just me," she heard Baron's voice say before she looked up, locking eyes with him.

"What are you doing here?" she questioned as she attempted to sit up in bed immediately laying back down when her head screamed at her in protest.

"I drove you back here in Carmella's car yesterday," he shrugged.

"And you just decided to stay the night with me?"

"I couldn't leave you," he replied.

Alexa shook her head, "You really could have. Drop me off and then –"

"You begged me not to," he cut her off. "I sat you down on the bed to take off your shoes and shorts and you grabbed my face and kissed me. When you wanted to take the kiss further I stopped you and reminded you what you said you want. You shook your head and then asked me if I could just hold you," he said. "So that's what I did."

Alexa took a deep breath and moved her eyes from his face down to his chest, "I'm sorry I kissed you."

He shook his head, "It's not a problem. It kind of reminded me how we got together in the first place, de ja vu actually."

" _So which room did you say was yours?"_

" _First and second floor," she slurred from his arms._

 _He chuckled, "You don't have two floors to yourself." He stopped walking and put Alexa down, thankful that she used her legs, he leaned her against himself as he pulled out his phone. Carmella had text him Alexa's room number in the event that something like this would happen. "Your room is 476," he smiled before picking her back up and continuing down the hallway until approaching room 476._

 _He set her down again and pulled her key card from his pocket and opened the door to the hotel room. He slowly helped her to the bed, sitting her down on it he squatted down in front of her and pulled off both of her shoes, as he lifted his head to look at her and say something to her he was surprised when her hands grabbed his face and pulled him to her, locking him in the most intensely satisfying kiss he had ever had. He had been trying to get with her for a month now, finding out just how many walls she had put up after her relationship with Dean. As much as he wanted this to move further he knew that this wouldn't help in bringing those walls down._

 _He gently placed his hands on her shoulders and pushed her back, leaving a light kiss on her nose and then her forehead before slowly pulling away. "I think it's time for you to get some sleep," he smiled when she didn't argue, she just laid herself back on the bed as Baron covered her up._

"A week after that night we made things official," she smiled at the memory that unfortunately only Baron had.

"At SmackDown," he added.

"And then your life became hell," Alexa said bitterly.

Baron sighed, "I shouldn't have said any of what I said."

"But you did," she said, putting some distance between them. "And if I wasn't clear enough before – it hurt; more than anything I've ever experienced."

"You told me that this break was for me to decide if things were going to get fixed or end." Alexa nodded her head before he continued, "I want to fix things, you said you would be fine with that."

"I am," she said. "I'm willing to work this out."

"Then stop pushing me away Alexa," Baron cut her off as she started to disagree with him. "You must have forgotten that I was the one that had to get through those walls after you and Dean split. I know your attitudes; I know your defense mechanisms. You keep on getting an attitude with me every time I say something to you."

Alexa took a deep breath, Baron was right, "I'm sorry, I just have no clue what to do here."

"Don't do anything. You didn't cause any of this so just let me fix it."

 **A/N:** This wasn't where I originally intended to end this chapter but I REALLY wanted to update this story since it's been SO long!


	5. Chapter 5

Three days off had gone entirely too fast for Alexa, she was now on her way to Carmella's house to carpool with her, Enzo and Cass up the East Coast for five days of shows in five different towns. Alexa pulled her car into the drive way of Carmella's house, continuing to drive it into the garage as Cass motioned her to pull all the way in. Once she put the car in park she turned it off and grabbed her purse and duffle bag from the back seat before getting out of the car and getting her suitcase from the trunk. She locked the car before leaving the garage and walking over towards the guys and Carmella

"We're sitting in the back so you can tell me all about what happened the morning after Epcot," she smiled as she linked arms with Alexa as Cass took her suitcase and duffle bag from her.

Alexa shrugged as everyone loaded into the car, "There's really nothing to tell. He promised to make things better, I agreed to let him."

"Have you heard from him since?" 

Alexa nodded as the car left the driveway and headed in the direction of the highway, "Every morning, he texts me telling me he loves me and he can't wait to see me."

"So he's really trying to make it up to you," Carmella smiled.

"Looks that way," Alexa looked out the window as they made the turn right before the one to get onto the highway- she knew exactly what direction they were headed in but she asked anyway. "Where are we going?"

"Corey text me this morning," Cass answered. "He and Baron are going to ride with us."

Alexa rolled her eyes, "I knew there was a reason you rented a seven seater." Alexa looked out the window again as the car pulled up to Baron's house, the one Alexa had helped him find, the one she would have eventually moved into. Baron and Corey were talking about something as Baron locked the door. Alexa really missed him and her reaction to just seeing him told her that he had her heart completely, she just wished more than anything that he hadn't hurt her the way he did. Alexa snapped out of her thoughts as the doors opened and Carmella signaled for her to move to the third row with her. As Alexa was getting ready to move she felt someone take her hand, she turned and was captured in the most breathtaking kiss before pulling away and looking into the eyes of the man who held her heart.

"Hope you don't mind, I figured this would be more fun than just driving with Corey."

Alexa smiled and nodded her head, "I don't mind at all." Alexa moved back to the third row and looked to Carmella who was smirking at her, "Shut up," she laughed.

Two hours into the drive and most of the car was asleep, just as Alexa felt sleep taking over her she heard her phone began to ring. She sat up and looked for it, just as she remembered she left it in her purse on the floor in front of the seat Baron was sitting in the phone was handed back to her. She looked down at the caller I.D. and saw Dean's name flashing at the top of the phone. She looked up at Baron who wouldn't make eye contact with her, the call went to voicemail as she took the phone and flopped back in her seat. She obviously wasn't going to call him back with Baron in the car so she opted for a text message instead.

 _Alexa: 'You called?'_ Alexa turned off the sound on her phone so the texting noises didn't annoy the two people still awake.

 _Dean: 'Wanted to see what time you'll be arriving in Raleigh.'_

 _Alexa: 'I think we have another 3 hours or so. Why?"_

 _Dean: 'Wanna hang out?'_

Before Alexa could respond another message from Dean came through.

 _Dean: 'Not alone, the boys said they miss you. Just a few drinks at the bar.'_

Alexa took a deep breath and contemplated what Dean was asking her, she missed Joe and Seth – she had been with them almost every day when she and Dean were together and it had been awhile since they hung out but she also knew hanging with Dean wasn't a good idea with the situation she and Baron were in.

 _Dean: 'I promise I won't try anything. I won't even sit next to you or buy you any drinks.'_

Alexa smiled as she read his text.

 _Alexa: 'Cheap bastard. Tell the boys I'll be there.'_

 _Dean: 'Any excuse not to pay_ _'_

Alexa hit the lock button on her phone as she sat back and closed her eyes.

She had been asleep for what felt like a couple minutes before Carmella shook her awake.

"We're here," Carmella said as the boys began exiting the car. "Baron is quiet, did something happen while I was asleep?"

Alexa looked out the window to where Baron was standing and waiting for the rest of the group. "Dean called and he saw."

"Come on girls, I want to warm up before the show," Enzo said as he pulled the last bag from the trunk and shut it.

"We're talking when we get in there," Carmella said as the girls exited the truck.

It wasn't until an hour and a half into the show when Alexa and Carmella saw each other again.

"Is it just me or has this been the busiest house show ever?" Alexa asked as the two girls stood backstage getting their hair checked. They were getting ready to head out and stand on the stage while Alexa interviewed Carmella.

"We're talking in the hotel after," she said as the make-up artist put the finishing touches on her.

"I'm going somewhere after the show," Alexa said before walking away from Carmella, through the curtain and out to the stage.

" _Ladies and gentlemen please welcome my guest at this time, your Ms. Money in the Bank – Carmella," as soon as Alexa said her name she was met with the sound of boos and Carmella's music. After Carmella came out and did her thing she took her spot next to Alexa and as soon as the music and boos died down Alexa began. "Carmella, let me first say congratulations on your win last week for the Money in the Bank briefcase. This is a huge accomplishment, how are you feeling after a win like that?"_

" _You mean two wins like that? I've won this briefcase twice now and how does Daniel Bryan congratulate me? He suspends my best friend James Ellsworth," the arena was once again filled with boos._

" _Well Carmella, James did blatantly ignore orders from his General Manager," Alexa shrugged before moving the microphone back to Carmella._

" _Listen," before Carmella could finish her statement the lights went out and Naomi's music came on – this was Alexa's signal to head backstage so the two divas could finish their segment._

As Alexa made it backstage she let out a sigh and handed the microphone back to the tech guy before picking up her schedule. After glancing at what she was supposed to do next she looked up and saw Dean doing his pre-match stretches. She knew his match was next because she was set to head out to the ring and interview him after his successful title defense.

Before Dean could speak he was cut off by Carmella, "Where are you going after the show?"

Dean and Alexa traded knowing glances before Dean made his way to his position and waited for his music to play before heading out to the ring.

"To hang with some friends that I haven't seen in a while," Alexa shrugged as she pretended to study the words on her schedule.

Carmella rolled her eyes, "The only friends that you would go out with are my friends too and I didn't get an invite, so that must mean that this group is the one group that I don't hang out with." Carmella looked at Dean as he smirked, shrugged and walked through the gorilla after hearing his music. "You're really going to do this?"

"Why not? Colby and Joe are my friends, when I stopped dating Dean I stopped hanging with them and that's not fair."

"This is going to set you and Baron back a good five steps."

"Well maybe if Baron didn't knock us back in the first place we wouldn't be having this problem," Alexa snapped. "I don't know why everyone in this little circle of ours is so pro-Baron. You're my friends too, he hurt me. Can't I have time to work this out? Why must I forgive him and jump right back into things?"

Carmella took a deep breath, "It's not about being pro-Baron for any other reason than we are all friends with both of you. We can see he adores you and he knows he made a mistake. Has it ever occurred to you that he's talked to us and said things you don't even know about? I love you, _you_ are my best friend, it is your feelings that I'm worried about – but I also know that he is who you belong with, I can see it in your eyes whenever he's around or his name is mentioned."

"Alexa, the match is about to end – we need you to get ready to head out there," a stage hand said, reluctant to break up the altercation between the two women.

"Have fun tonight," Carmella said before walking away from Alexa.

Alexa took a deep breath, she had to brush all of this off and head out to the ring. She waited for her signal and as the show came back from commercial break, Dean's music quieted down and she was standing in the ring next to him with a microphone.

" _I'm here with Dean Ambrose, fresh off a successful title defense. Now Dean, we all know that this was Kevin's last shot at your Intercontinental Championship – who is next on the list for the Lunatic Fringe."_

 _Instead of answering Alexa right away Dean held his title in the air before laying it out on the mat and gesturing to it, "It's right here, I'm right here. Anyone that wants to come out and take it is more than welcome to at any time. But just like Kevin, they won't be successful I –" before Dean could finish he was cut off by the sound of Baron's music. Alexa hadn't read this in this script, something was up._

" _Anyone can take it from you? Anytime?" Alexa had to leave the ring so Dean no longer had a microphone near him but the camera showed him with one foot on the bottom rope and one on the middle, nodding his head. "How about I come down there and put that title around the waist of someone who deserves it?" As Baron made is way down the ramp Shane McMahon's music began playing. Baron glanced at Alexa as he placed his foot on the first step and turned to Shane._

" _Whoa Baron, this isn't how we do things on SmackDown. Dean has just had a match, if you want a fair shot at the title he needs to be 100% - so gentleman next week on SmackDown LIVE the two of you will be competing for the Intercontinental Championship." Shane's music began to play once more as the two men stared at each other, Baron retreating up the ramp as the show ended._

"Can someone warn me next time?" Alexa said as she approached Baron and Shane backstage.

"Sorry, it was a last-minute thing," Shane apologized. "I've gotta run though, good night tonight everyone – see you at the house show on Saturday."

After Shane left Baron looked over at Alexa, "Did you want to grab something to eat?"

Alexa shook her head, "I'm actually going out for drinks."

"Oh, that's cool," usually Alexa would add a 'want to come along?' and when she didn't Baron couldn't stop the next question from coming out of his mouth. "Who are you going with?"

"Me, Seth and Joe," Dean answered for her as he approached the two, just now arriving back from being in the ring.

Baron looked at Alexa who nodded her head, "It's just a couple drinks."

Baron nodded, there were so many things he wanted to say but he knew he had no right to say any of them. He did what he did, he ended things between them. He also knew how close Alexa was with Joe and Colby, she deserved to hang out with her friends. Without saying anything Baron turned to head back to his locker room.

 _A/N: Awkward ending. I know, I know but I had to give you guys something! Also, I have a story idea but it's kind of out of my comfort zone buuuut it's one girl in a relationship with two men. Would anyone be interested in reading that? Let me know – I have at least 3, maybe 4 chapters done already!_


	6. Chapter 6

Carmella sighed when she saw the defeated look on her friends face as he arrived at the rental car. "Baron," she began, stopping when she realized that she didn't even know what to say to him.

"I guess I really did push her away," he sighed.

Carmella knew her honest thoughts weren't what he needed to hear at the moment so she went with, "You have to remember how close she is with Joe and Colby."

"Carmella, I told you already. He knows her better than anyone on this roster does. He knows what she needs when she's upset, knows how to calm her down when she's angry and he knows how to get her to open up her heart."

Carmella shook her head, "She doesn't want that from him, Baron."

"We told you last week that you have a lot of issues to work out before you even think of making things official with her again and these issues with Dean is a majority of it," Colin added as he joined the conversation.

The three turned their head at the sound of a familiar laugh filling the air to see Alexa thrown over Colby's shoulder as they walked to the car, Joe following behind laughing and carrying he and Colby's bags and Dean a little bit farther behind with her bags and his, looking down at his phone – not even phased by the sight in front of him.

"See," Carmella pointed out. "Those boys love her and she had to cut them off when Dean did what he did, let her have her night out with them."

"And call the number I gave you last week," Colin said as the three of them put their bags in the trunk."

Baron nodded his head as he glanced over to Alexa again just in time to see her get into the backseat of the car and close the door.

"Listen," a drunk Colby slurred. "He cheated on you, we didn't."

Alexa laughed at Colby, she too was feeling the effects of the drinks she had. "Well your asshole friend here was being crazy so I had to fall back and make sure he wasn't killed by Baron."

Dean scoffed, "Please, he couldn't touch me."

Joe laughed a bit louder than he should have, "After the things you did I'm surprised you can still walk," he was the only sober one of the group.

"I don't like when people touch what's mine," Alexa and Dean locked eyes when he said the word mine. The alcohol made her brain go crazy remembering all the times he said that word when they were alone, the way it made her feel and the familiar ache between her legs proved he could still have that effect on her.

"She's not yours anymore dumbass," the sound of Colby's voice broke her from her thoughts. "You decided to stick your thing in all these other girls around the world."

"Alright," Joe said as he noticed the pained expression on Alexa's face. "We know what he did, we don't need to bring it back up now."

Alexa gave Joe a silent nod, thanking him for shutting up Colby. "I feel like dancing, you wanna go Colb?"

Colby gave her his best smile, "Of course." The two of them walked hand in hand down to the dance floor, finding a spot and then letting themselves go with the music.

"I'm a little confused about what you're trying to do," Joe said, breaking Dean's focus off of Alexa and Colby. "You seem really relaxed about this Alexa situation but then you basically call her yours right to her face."

Dean shrugged, "Baron proved himself to be what I always said he was. He disrespected her in front of the entire locker room. They were engaged, Ro and he took it too far."

"And you didn't by cheating on her?"

Dean sat back in the both, taking a sip of his drink before replying, "I was stupid, I can admit that," Dean glanced back out onto the dance floor. "I had something that was fucking amazing and I let my dick do the thinking and fuck it all up for me." He looked back to Roman, "She means everything to me Ro, I can't stand watching her with anyone else. How do I man-up enough to let her go and be with someone else when I'm not ready to let her go?"

Joe shrugged, "You kind of just have to do it. It's not easy at first but it gets better. And who knows, once you detach yourself from her you may find someone for yourself."

Dean sighed and looked back at Alexa, catching her looking at him as she and Colby made their way back to the table, "I don't know if I'm ready for that yet."

About twenty minutes later Joe was off at another table talking to a girl he had met and Colby was supposed to be getting drinks but instead got sidetracked and was currently chatting up the bartender who seemed very interested in him.

"Looks like those douches are done with us for the night," Dean said as he looked around the club. "You wanna head out or stay?"

Alexa looked at Dean as he spoke, that ache between her legs suddenly returning and at this very moment she wanted nothing more than for him to take her back to the hotel for the night. With all coherent thoughts, out of her head she answered his questions, "I want to head out," she watched him as he stood from the booth. "To your room," she added, earning a surprised expression from him.

Dean was feeling the effects of his drink but not as much as Alexa currently was and not enough to know that if he followed through with what she was implying that she would deeply regret it in the morning so he thought his best plan of action was to play it off. "Maybe next time baby," he smiled as he held his hand out for her to take. She took it but he noticed that she didn't respond or make any type of comment back. Shrugging it off he guided her outside and to one of the many cabs already waiting outside to take other drunk patrons home later in the night. After the two settled in the back of the limo, Dean gave the driver the directions and sent a quick text to Roman, letting him know they had left. He looked over at Alexa as he slid his phone back in his pocket, she was looking out the window. "We'll be there in about 10 minutes," he said. When she turned to look at him he saw her make-up smudged from crying.

"I don't think I have my room key," she sobbed as she searched through her tiny clutch.

"It's okay, we'll figure that part out. I know that's not why you're crying – what's going wrong?"

"What is isn't wrong Dean?" she cried. "My fiancé embarrassed me in front of my entire work place telling me I'm not worth all the trouble you cause him and now you don't even want me anymore."

Dean was a bit taken aback, he quickly gathered his thoughts and did the only thing he knew to do. Quickly he placed one hand on the back of Alexa's head, the other on the side of her neck and pulled her to him in a breath-taking kiss. He broke it apart, leaving his hand on the back of her head and looking in her eyes, "I have never stopped wanting you. I made the worst mistake in my life when I stepped out on you and let you go. Your brain is so jumbled right now but I know that deep down you know that if you and I slept together tonight you would hate yourself in the morning. That's why I said no. Not because I don't want to because trust me there is nothing more I want than to take you up to my room and make you scream my name. I love you Alexa."

Alexa's brain was far too foggy from both the kiss and the alcohol to form a response to Dean's admission so the only words that came from her mouth were, "I still don't have my room key."

Dean smiled to himself as he pulled out his phone and called someone, "Hey, sorry it's late...everything is fine...she lost her room key...can I bring her up?...okay, see you in a minute," he ended the call as they pulled up to the hotel.

"I'm going to take you to Carmella," Alexa nodded in agreement before the two of them exited the cab, Dean helping Alexa before paying the cab driver. Dean walked Alexa two the elevators, boarding the first one that was going up.

"I love you too," he heard a small voice say. He looked at Alexa who was looking up at him with her beautiful green eyes no longer stained with tears. "Sometimes I think that's why I'm giving Baron such a hard time about fixing things. I wish you hadn't cheated." The tears began coming back up as the elevator came to a stop. Alexa unsteadily exited the elevator before Dean had a chance to respond. Dean quickly caught up to her, guiding her to Carmella's door.

Before knocking he took a second to look in her eyes, tucking a piece of hair behind her ear he spoke, "I really wish you would remember all of this tomorrow."

 _A/N: Kind of short, I know and I'm sorry. I needed to get this out though because the next chapter is going to be a big one!_


	7. Chapter 7

_A/N: Because I got SO many wonderful reviews I decided I'd be nice and give you guys the next chapter_ _not too much goes on buuuuut I promise you'll have questions by the end hahaha!_

"Well it's one in the afternoon and she hasn't moved; Baron has been blowing up her phone." Alexa heard the muffled voice of a man before hearing a woman add, "Well she was pretty trashed right last night, call Baron and tell him she's still asleep," Alexa noticed the two voices as Carmella's and Colin's. She fought through the pain of the light and opened her eyes slowly. "She's awake," she heard Carmella whisper.

Alexa slowly sat up in bed, holding her head. "Now I remember why I don't party with them anymore."

Carmella came over to the side of the bed, handing Alexa two Aspirin and a bottle of water, "Dean dropped you off here around two in the morning and you passed out the second you hit the bed."

At the sound of his name memories of last night began flooding her mind, memories that should have been forgotten. He loved her, she told him she still loved him. That kiss. "I need to go to my room," Alexa said as she slowly stood up, cursing when she remembered she lost her card last night.

Colin pulled a card from the table and handed it to her, "Roman dropped it off this morning, said he found it on the table you guys were at."

Alexa nodded, mentally reminding herself to thank Roman a thousand times again. Alexa picked up her shoes, "When are we leaving?"

"We're heading out in about an hour, the arena is only an hour away so we don't need much time," Carmella answered, noticing her friend was acting weird. She added, "Is everything okay?"

Alexa nodded, "You and I will talk tonight, dinner?"

Carmella nodded, "I'm not on the schedule, we can head out a little early."

Alexa smiled in return, "I love you Mel, thank you."

"I love you too," she smiled back.

' _Sorry about the missed calls, I just woke up,'_ she text Baron. _'Meet me at my hotel room and we'll head out to the car together?'_

' _I figured you were passed out. Still worried though,'_ was his first text. _'I'll be there in an hour.'_

Alexa had just stepped out of the shower and got dressed, she was keeping it simple today with a pair of jeans and a Certified G t-shirt. She had just tossed the last few items of clothing into her suitcase when there was a knock at the door. She looked through the peephole and saw him standing there, leaning against the door frame. She took a deep breath before pulling the door open with a smile.

"You're alive," he smiled in return as he walked into her hotel room.

She nodded, "I rose from the dead about an hour ago." Dean looked at Alexa, waiting for a signal that she remembered anything about last night when she began to speak again, "Carmella told me you brought me back to her room, thanks for that. I can't believe I left my key card on the table."

"Carmella told you?" he repeated, confirming that she remembered none of the events from last night. "So, you don't remember anything?"

Alexa shook her head, she hated lying to Dean but she knew that if she told him that she remembered everything the two of them said – and did – there would be no fixing things for her and Baron, Dean wouldn't let her go without an even bigger fight than he had already put on. "Bits and pieces, dancing, shots, being on the bar," she lied. "I lost the night after Colby and I were on the dance floor."

Dean nodded and Alexa swore she could see the heart break in his eyes, before he could respond there was another knock at her door followed by the door opening. She knew it was Baron, she always gave him or Carmella her spare in case she got locked out of her room.

The look in Baron's eyes led Alexa to give him a quick explanation, "Dean was just here to check on me, he had to leave me on Carmella's doorstep last night."

Baron wanted to be angry, she had been ignoring his calls all morning and then he walked in on her alone in her room with Dean Ambrose.

Dean being Dean spoke, "Same old Alexa, she can't hold her liquor for shit. Her and Colby are going to get banned from bars across the country."

Alexa let out an awkward laugh as she zipped up her suitcase, "I'll see you at the arena?"

Dean shook his head, Alexa still seeing the sadness in his eyes, "I'm going to hang out at the hotel and relax, I'm not scheduled tonight." Alexa shook her head; tonight's show was a house show so not many people were on the schedule. "I'll see you on Thursday."

Alexa nodded her head, "Thursday," she repeated before he walked out of the door. Alexa looked over at Baron who could tell there was something going on, "Ready?"

"I'm telling you Colby," Dean said from his place in the backseat. "She didn't remember anything aside from how drunk she got."

Joe shook his head, "And Colby and I both told you that she's lying."

"This is Alexa we're talking about, she's got all of these walls up. She let them down for a second while she was drunk and now they're back up to protect herself." Colby turned his body in the passenger seat so he could look at Dean, "What are you going to do if she does remember?"

"Talk to her, find out if there's a chance we can work things out. I'm definitely not just going to sit back and watch she and Baron fix things," he said.

"There," Colby pointed at Dean. "That's exactly why she's telling you she doesn't remember. She's dealt with you getting into her relationship before, she knows that you're not going to let her go back to Baron knowing she still loves you," he explained. "Which, by the way, surprises the hell out of me."

"It shouldn't," Joe said. "They were together for a long time and before that they were best friends, of course she's still going to love him through all of his shit, just like she still loves Baron through everything he did."

"So, what do I do now?"

"You let her come to you," Joe replied.

Colby nodded in agreement, "Alexa can't lie, keeping it from you will get to her and she's going to admit it to you. She needs to admit it to herself first."

"You're being quiet," Baron said as he placed his hand on Alexa's knee, he was driving, she was in the passenger said and Carmella, Corey, Enzo and Cass were all in the back. "Is your head still bothering you?"

Alexa shook her head, "I'm just tired. I know I slept for like ten hours but I feel like I could sleep more," that was a lie. She knew if she laid down to sleep right now her brain and heart would begin arguing over Baron and Dean and the things that were said last night.

Carmella looked at her friend, there was something going on – whatever it was, it was huge and Carmella wasn't going to be able to wait until later on tonight.

' _Divas locker room when we get to the arena,'_ she text Alexa. _'There is something clearly going on in that head of yours and you need to let it out before Baron starts catching on.'_

Alexa read Carmella's texts before glancing back at her friend and giving her a small nod before continuing her conversation with Baron.

Carmella sighed, "Alexa, spill."

Alexa sat down next to her friend, she had ran her lines, went to wardrobe, went to make-up and even made up an excuse to go back to wardrobe and make-up all to avoid this conversation. It wasn't that she didn't want to tell Carmella about last night, she knew if she said it out loud this would all be real – she'd have to admit her feelings. "Dean told me he loves me last night," she said.

Carmella shook her head, "We all knew this – what else happened?"

"He kissed me," Alexa looked down at her hands before looking back up at her best friend. "And I told him I love him too and that I wish he had never cheated on me – all after I tried to get him to take me back to his room."

Carmella looked at her friend, gathering all of her thoughts before asking, "You still love him?"

Alexa stood up and took a deep breath, she couldn't cry – she had already gone to make-up...twice. "I do. There are times when I'm around him and I see the old Dean or he says something that triggers a memory between the two of us and I can't let go of that thought of what he and I might have been. Would we be married? Would we have kids? What would my life had turned out like if he hadn't cheated? All of those questions just make me wish he didn't cheat and it makes me wonder if he'd do it all again if I gave him another chance or if he hasn't changed and it'll just be history repeating itself again," Alexa took another deep breath, taking her seat next to Carmella. "But then I have Baron and despite what the two of us are going through right now – we're perfect for each other. He handles me at my best and my worst; we were going to get married. Maybe the pressure from Dean did push him over the edge but that night at SmackDown plays over and over in my head every time I'm around him and I want it to stop and it just won't."

Carmella put her hand on her friends back, she had known her thoughts were jumbled up for a while now, "Colin gave Baron a number to a therapist. The one Colin had to see in order to keep his job, maybe it's a good idea for the two of you to go together. Maybe there are things that need to be said – together and separately – to this therapist for the both of you to clear your mind." Carmella watched as Alexa nodded her head, "Does Dean know you remember?" Alexa shook her head no, "And I know Baron doesn't know. You're going to hate me for this but you have to tell them both – Baron needs to know how you feel and Dean deserves to know you remember."

Before Alexa could respond there was a knock at the door before a stage hand popped his head in, "They're ready for you out there."

Alexa had one backstage interview to do this evening before she could head to the hotel for the night – she nodded to the stage hand before watching him leave and turning back to Carmella. "I'll tell them both tonight – we can leave after this interview."


	8. Chapter 8

Alexa took a deep breath, looking up at the name on the locker room one more time before she placed her hand on the door. She knew once she turned the knob and walked into that room things would be very different for her once she walked out; but she also knew that standing there with her hand on the door knob wasn't going to help things either. Alexa slowly turned the knob and walked into the locker room just as Baron was slipping his shirt back on. He had already had his match, the camera's and another interviewer were set to catch him on his way out of the arena – angry about a decision made by a general manager.

"Hey," he smiled when he saw her.

Alexa smiled back, getting the uncontrollable urge to hug him she walked over to him and wrapped her arms around his midsection – breathing in his familiar scent. "Hey," she smiled.

"Is everything okay?" he asked, wrapping his arms around her shoulders.

"Carmella told me about the number Colin gave you," she said as she pulled back and looked up at him. "Have you called it yet?"

Baron shook his head, "I was going to in the morning, why?"

"Can we go together?" Alexa slowly unwrapped herself from around Baron and looked up at him after glancing at the ground. "I have something to tell you and I think that the therapist will do us some good."

Baron sighed, "Is this about Dean?" He watched as she nodded her head, "Something happened last night, didn't it?" Alexa nodded again and Baron spoke, "I knew it. Did you really spend the night in Carmella's room?" he asked, remembering walking in on the two of them in her room this morning.

Alexa sighed, "Yes, Baron. I didn't lie to you about anything." Alexa shook her head, "He told me he still loves me," she admitted, knowing that fact didn't surprise Baron. "I admitted to still loving him too," for this she kept her head down, she knew if she looked at Baron during the rest of her admission she would break. "We kissed after I asked him to take me back to his room, he declined and I felt unwanted. He assured me he still wanted me and I told him I wish he never cheated on me."

After not getting a response from Baron Alexa slowly looked up and saw he was now sitting on the bench with his elbows on his knees and head down. "Do you want him back?"

Alexa shrugged, "I don't know what I want."

"And you think a therapist is going to give you that answer?" Baron asked, trying his hardest to keep his temper down.

"It's worth a try Baron," she said. "I've thought about this all day and logically I know that you're the one for me, I know you and I are meant to be but my heart – I'm really battling my heart right now."

Baron sighed, once again wishing he had never exploded on her the way he did that night. She wouldn't be doubting them right now. She wouldn't be standing in front of him crying and heartbroken. They'd be looking at wedding venues together. She'd be out with Carmella looking for her perfect wedding dress. They'd be arguing over what type of food was going to be served at the wedding. They'd be looking for a house to start their lives in together after the wedding. If only he could have kept his temper at bay that night his life wouldn't be as tough as it was right now. Standing up Baron walked over to her, wrapping his large arms around her small frame, "I'll make the appointment."

Alexa wrapped her arms around him, squeezing him tighter than she was before and letting the tears flow – she hated that she had to speak up to end it. "I have to go, there's something I have to do. Can I come by to talk later?"

Baron knew Dean was her next stop, he also knew that from this point on their relationship was going to once again face some terrible times. Dean wasn't going to let them be together now, once he found out that he still had a place in her heart he was going to pull all the stops to get Alexa to choose him. All Baron knew was that he was going to have to top every single one of them.

"Of course," he pulled out his wallet, slipped out his extra room key and slid it in the back pocket of her jeans.

"It figures," Alexa said as she plopped down on the couch in Colby and Dean's room. "When I get the courage to talk to him he's not here," she sighed again, leaning her head back.

"I'm pretty sure he just went to the gym," Colby shrugged, sitting down next to her. "Anything I can help you with?"

Alexa rolled her eyes before looking at an expectant Colby, "Dean told you about last night, didn't he?"

"I knew you remembered," he smiled. "And yes, Joe and I were kind of worried you were going to hold this in for way longer than you are. Why come out with it now?"

"I talked to Carmella," she shrugged. "I've been holding on to so much hate for Dean because of what he did that when Baron did what he did it made his faults seem so much worse. But in reality, they both hurt me. I shouldn't feel as shitty as I do when I wasn't the one who messed up in either relationship." She looked up at Colby, "That and I am so fucking confused as to why these feelings for Dean have decided to resurface again. I was over it, I moved on, found someone else and got engaged."

Colby shook his head, "Physically you did all of that, yes – but mentally – mentally you and Dean have never let each other go." Alexa gave Colby a confused look before he continued, "Think about it Alexa – you walked in on him with that girl, found out that she wasn't the only one and then you left him. You took a two week leave and went off the grid – when you came back you sheltered yourself and stayed with Carmella, Colin and anyone associated with that group. None of us could get anywhere near you and the next thing any of us hear regarding your personal life is that you're with Baron which led to Dean being Dean and doing ridiculous stuff to try and get your attention. You and Dean never sat down and talked about anything, you just left."

Alexa sighed, Colby was right. She did just leave, she took those two weeks off and made it her personal mission to disconnect herself from Dean and anything that had to do with him. In that time period, she had met Baron and he made an actual attempt at breaking her walls down – even while Dean was threatening him and playing the dumbest backstage pranks on him.

"Baron and I are going to see a therapist together," she said. "He needs to let go some of his anger issues and I need to clear my head."

Colby shook his head, "That's not going to help you with the Dean part."

Alexa nodded, "I know, but maybe it will bring me some clarity in regard to the other man in my life. I have to choose."

"Yo," she heard the vice of Dean say as he entered the hotel room. "I am going to shower and then go get some food, do you want..." he trailed off as he entered the living room area and looked up to see Alexa sitting with Colby.

"Hey," he smiled, deep down he hoped she was there to see him and not Colby.

"Hey," she smiled back. "Can we talk?" she asked.

He nodded as Colby excused himself and he took a seat in one of the chairs across from the couch Alexa was sitting on. "Is everything okay?" he asked, noticing she looked a little bit stressed.

Alexa nodded her head, trying to get her thoughts to form coherent sentence. When one wouldn't come through she just decided to say what she had to say, "I remember last night, every part of it."

Dean sat back in his chair, he really hadn't let the guys convince him that she remembered – he didn't want to get his hopes up. "All of it?" he watched as she nodded. "Even telling me you love me?" he watched as she nodded again and decided to tread lightly, she was obviously still processing her thoughts and feelings. "So, what are your plans now?"

Alexa shrugged, "I'm not really sure where to go from here. I don't know where any of this comes from but Colby pointed one very important detail from our relationship out to me and that's the fact that we never discussed why you did what you did. Other than the occasional 'I was just bored' or 'She didn't mean anything, I was drunk' that I would get randomly from you, I have no clue what I did wrong to make you want to be with someone else."

Dean took a deep breath, the hurt in her eyes was exactly why they had never talked about this – he didn't want her to blame herself because he was an asshole. "We never talked about it because there really isn't a reason – other than me being fucking immature. You did nothing wrong," he shrugged. "Even I can't figure out why I did what I did. Things were perfect when you and I were together, you were amazing and we were happy almost all the time – when we weren't you gave my temper right back to me and we always ended our nights with smiles on our faces." Dean leaned forward, putting his elbows on his knees and looking at Alexa, "All those amazing things also scared the hell out of me. You were my life for three whole years before we got put on different shows, three years of spending every day with one another and all of a sudden that changed and I didn't know what to do. You were my first relationship," he shrugged. "You weren't there, I needed something so I went out and got it. That may all seem really harsh – I feel like an asshole even saying it – but that's really all that happened."

Alexa took in a second to take in all of his words, he spent a year of their relationship cheating simply because she wasn't around. "If you know that you were being an asshole then why do what you did when you found out I moved on?"

"When I came to the pay-per-view that night and everyone was talking about this wonderful new couple in the backstage area and how the guy was so lucky to have her and they were happy to find out the girl had gotten over her asshole of an ex – I was genuinely curious as to what couple could generate this much buzz backstage. Then I found out that I was the asshole ex, you were the girl and Baron was the lucky guy and I lost it. I literally remember seeing you two together in that hallway and then seeing nothing but red," he said, remembering the first – and not only - time he got taken off of a pay-per-view card for attacking Baron. "You text me later that night so angry at me but all I saw was the fact that after less than two months of complete silence and shutting me out, you were finally talking to me. So, I continued to do what I had to do, which was anything that got your attention. When I got moved back to SmackDown with you and Baron getting your attention was even easier."

"Until the night of the engagement," Alexa added.

Dean nodded, that was the worst night of his life. "Backstage at the TLC pay-per-view, the night I was set for a match with Mike for the IC title. He, being the wonderful man that he is," Dean sarcastically rolled his eyes. "He decided he was going to ask me to congratulate you for him, when I asked him what for he showed me the engagement photo of you and Baron in Disney and I lost it. The man had done everything I didn't. He didn't selfishly keep you around for three years assuming that you'd always want to be someone's girlfriend, you deserved to be someone's wife."

"And you attacked Mike," Alexa knew the rest of that story very well – she had actually shown up to the venue in the middle of Dean being dragged out of the arena. When she found out what for she had apologized to a bunch of people, they assured her it wasn't her fault and that night became the topic of gossip for a few months to follow.

Dean nodded, "I realized that night that you were gone, I drank entirely too much – hooked up with more girls than I ever had in one night and the nights after that. All the way up to the night he exploded on you at SmackDown, the guys backstage were once again buzzing your name and when I heard what he said I knew I had to talk to you," Dean looked up at Alexa, looking into her eyes. "I know I'm not perfect, and Baron is definitely the better man when you put the two of us next to each other but I'm not that guy I was in the last year of our relationship. I'm not even the guy I was for the first three years of our relationship; seeing the hurt in your eyes that night was an eye opener for me. Mainly because I wondered how many times I had caused that hurt," he squeezed his eyes closed. "I hate the thought of how many times you cried over something that I did."

Alexa took a deep breath, she thought her feelings were confused before she spoke to Dean and now those thoughts seemed simple compared to the jumbled mess her brain was at the moment.

"What made you decide to come up and tell me you knew?"

"Carmella," she answered honestly. "She and I were talking and I realized that there are times when you say or do something and I reminds me of all those amazing times we spent together and where we would be if the events that led to us splitting had never happened."

"But there's still Baron," he said, noticing the one thing he had been noticing since the night Baron freaked out on her – that engagement finger was off her finger, but still proudly on display around her neck.

Alexa nodded, "I can't hurt him. He's been with me through so much, I can't just up and leave him without attempting to work through our problems."

"So, what's the solution here?"

"I'm not so sure what the solution for you and I is," she shrugged. "Baron and I are going to see a therapist together."

Dean was becoming impatient, he felt like she was admitting she loved him but telling him she was going to back to Baron all in the same breath. In an effort to stay calm he got up from the chair and sat on the coffee table in front of Alexa, so close that their knees were touching. He grabbed her hands before looking her directly in her eyes, "Just promise me that whatever decision you make at the end of this is one that you want. Don't do it because you don't want to hurt anyone, don't do it because you think it's the decision you want to make. Do it because it's what you want and what makes you happy," he placed his hand on her cheek. "I love you."

Alexa took a deep breath and she looked down at the key card she had just pulled from her pockets. Her brain was officially fried and she really didn't even know which way was up right now but she and Baron were long overdue for a talk and she wanted to do it before she lost all of her courage.

She put his keycard in the door and pushed it open, smiling when the door opened and he was lying in bed watching Game of Thrones – something the two of them did almost every night they got to spend together, no matter how many times they had seen the episode that was playing that night.

Baron smiled at the sight of Alexa, she had changed from the clothes she had on at the arena and into a pair of black yoga pants and a t-shirt, her long blonde hair up in a messy bun on the top of her head; she had never looked more perfect to him.

"How'd it go?" he asked as the door closed behind her. He used the remote to mute the TV as he sat up in bed, leaning his back against the headboard and stretching his legs out in front of him.

"He admitted a lot," she said as she climbed on the bed next to Baron but closer to the end and sat with her legs crossed. She stared blankly at the wall for a few minutes, "He told me why he did what he did."

"And what was his reason?"

"He's an asshole," she shrugged. "He was lonely, couldn't adjust to being on different shows and just got bored."

"You look upset, which I can understand but I'm also seeing some anger there," Baron said, if there was one thing he was good at – it was reading Alexa's moods.

"I guess that I thought it would be easier to handle if he cheated because of something I did, that way I could fix it," she explained. "But hearing that he did it basically just to do it, that hurt more than being blamed ever would have."

Baron took a deep breath, thinking of how to word what he wanted to say to Alexa. "Dean is...Dean, we're all very aware of his life while he was growing up and the things he went through. You know as well as I do that most of the reason he felt bored and couldn't adjust was because of the type of person he is." Alexa nodded her head in agreement before Baron asked, "So how did you two leave things?"

"He told me to do what makes me happy," she said.

"We're going to figure out what that is," he said. "I promise, we're going to get things back on track."

Alexa nodded her head before moving to lay her head against Baron's shoulder. He wrapped his arm around her and pulled her closer to him, "But right this moment, this is what makes me happy." They would talk tomorrow, right now – this was exactly what they both needed.

 _A/N: Wooo Hooo – that was a long one! Let me know how I did!_


End file.
